


Kinktober/Goretober Day 3/4: Edge Play/Gutspill

by VictorKlee



Series: October 2018 [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Edge Play, Gore, Goretober, Gutspill, Kinktober, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, this is so wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: It was just supposed to be a check up.





	Kinktober/Goretober Day 3/4: Edge Play/Gutspill

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, this is probably the most fucked up thing I've written.  
> But tbh I wanted to challenge myself.

The sniper's entire body told him to stop what they were doing, stop and find relief from this unholy feeling. He was trying his best to gather his composure, but conflicting thoughts still plagued his mind. It was difficult to focus between the moments of pain and the pleasure. But they desperately kept themselves going. 

He had come to The Medic's office for a visit. His übercharger had been acting up. But if it hadn't been that bad before, it was really acting up now. What had started as a simple checkup turned heated, and before he knew it he was cut open and being screwed before his very eyes. 

The medic's grip held tightly to his ribcage, using it for leverage to hit up into just the right spot. The sniper could see the bulge that peaked through his intestines each time the medic pounded into him. It should have been disgusting, should have made his sick, horrified him- yet, he was on the table blubbering like an imbecile and begging for more. 

He watched as his heart was beating harder and harder in his chest. He could feel it coming and he could see his muscles constrict. 

But so could the medic. 

He ceased all movement. The sniper's heart sank. 

"C'mon..." he whined, trying to use what muscles where still in tact to push himself against him. 

But the medic simply smirked.

"What? Ya want me to ask ya for it?" 

"I want you to beg me for it." 

"Please." He stated harshly.

The medic still stated still, half buried in his gut. 

"C'mon please! I'm so close just do it already! I'm begging! Are ya happy?!"

The medic rewarded his pleas with another burst of energy, sinking himself back into his body. 

It didn't take too much longer and the sniper was melting on the table. His orgasm could be seen in every system. His stomach clenched, his lungs spasmed, his heart started pounding. 

The sight of the sniper's orgasm from the inside out was enough to make anyone's head spin, and the medic cummed soon after with a relieved and satisfied sigh. 

There was a moment of silence as each of them caught their breath. The mess of blood, sweat, and tears was now bigger than before.

The medic sighed, "Now let's get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> You can request works by messaging/asking me on my tumblr: VictorKlee.tumblr.com  
> Also, join our writing community, Free Flow Writing, on Discord. https://discord.gg/NuhwSgV  
> If you enjoyed this short piece please check out my other works!  
> More October prompts are to come.


End file.
